yepi_funfandomcom-20200213-history
Burnie (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Arch Villian * Gender: Male * Relationship: Priscilla * Eliminated: TYWT: Hawaiian Punch, TYP: Bring 'em Back! * Place: TYWT: 3rd, TYP: 24th * Team: TYWT: Team Dustbin Is Really Really Really Really Hot, TYP: Millionous Millians * Friends: Lady GooGoo, Purdy, Lady Meowford, Chop Chop, Waldo, Jeepers, Ecto, Liberty, Tingaling, Gabby, and Roland * Enemies: Doris, Scarlet O'Haira, Gingersnap, Scrumpy, O'Really, Rooby, ShiShi, Busling, Boomer, Priscilla, McNulty, Art Lee, Betty, Fumble, Dipsy, Tiki, and Kissy Bio Total Yepling Action: In the very last episode of Total Yepling Action, Burinie was one of the members of Total Yepling Dirtbags. He was very disliked by the original cast of Total Yepling. When Dustbin announced that there would be a third season, Burnie was upset to join the others. In the confessional, he warned the other contestants to watch out for his evil skills. Total Yepling World Tour: * Burnie arrived on a bus with the other cast members. He offered to help both Betty and Gabby up the pyramid. They all made it to the finish line. However, Betty and Gabby were placed on the same team but Burnie was placed on another team. He was upset being placed in the same team with Jeepers, Busling, and Scrumpy. He used his good looks to trick the females of the group to fall in love with him. Later on, he would cause their team to lose, causing them to be voted off. This made many girls dislike him in the end. In the Napanese challenge, he often spoke Napanese to the animals. This made ShiShi have a crush on him. He helped his team win many of the challenges. When the teams merged, Burnie tried to persuade the other contestants to form an alliance with him. He later helped vote off many of the other contestants. He met O'Really again and used him to slow Priscilla down. In the final four challenge, Burnie had trouble finding a oil bin. He helped Priscilla get out of a hole and they walked together. He was then meant to be voted off until Boomer blew up the plane. She was then eliminated. He found the votes and swore to make Priscilla lose. He used a truck to make it to Hakiwi. He fought Priscilla to make it to the final two. Priscilla kicked him off the truck causing him to take a longer time to make it. He made it along with Art Lee and Priscilla. Him and Art Lee made it at the same time causing them to fight one another. He hit Art Lee several times until Priscilla distracted him. This caused Art Lee to knock him off the poles. He fell into the water. He was later seen in a wheel chair sitting in the peanut gallery. When Priscilla won, she kissed Burnie and pushed him off the volcano. Everyone cheered. The volcano later then erupted and the contestants left. Burnie was burnt by the lava. Total Yepling Revenge of The Island: * In the first episode, Burnie was seen in a robot suit on the boat holding Priscilla. Total Yepling Payback: * In the bag challenge, he was pushe to the cabins by Boomer. His team lost due to Busling's weight. However, due to knowing how he was in the previous season, his teammates voted him off. He was instantly upset and then took The Truck of Shame. In the finale, he voted for Scrumpy to win, not knowing that Scrumpy disliked him. He later took the truck to go home. Trivia * He was first seen in Total Yepling Action * He is usually seen as a villian * He likes Priscilla * He placed high in his first season * He does not like many yeplings